Not Alone
by Starbreaker111
Summary: What happens when Makayla Rose, a bold and adventurous daredevil, and Evan di Fiore, a quiet son of Hephaestus, meet in the forest? Story includes OC's. Set just before the Battle of the Labyrinth.
1. Chapter One

**Authors Note: Hey guys this is a collab fanfic about two demigods. MaKayla Rose and Evan di Fiore. I am writing this with my friend, whose codename is Waffles. Anyway I will be writing all of Evan's parts, and Waffles shall be writing MaKayla's part.**

_MaKayla Rose's POV_

_Screech! _The bus came to a halt. I jumped off quickly, only to discover a deep canyon below me. I fell faster and faster and faster. Right before I hit the ground, I woke up, my heart pounding. The sounds of early morning traffic had woken me. I groaned. "Another day, another chance to get arrested." I smiled to myself, thinking of my heist last night. It was my best work yet. I stole a couple t-shirts and three pairs of jeans. My old ones were wearing out pretty quickly.

"Meow," I turned to see a lean brown tabby with gold eyes pushing my knee. "Hey Bramble" I said as she snuggled into my lap. She rolled over onto her back, begging for a belly rub. I happily obliged.

_Evan Di Fiore's POV_

_Screech! _I lowered my band saw onto the plank of wood. It was midnight but I couldn't sleep. This project was taking over my mind!

"Why is this wood so woodlike?" I said just as the saw passed through the wood. "Fine your better than just woodlike okay?" I exclaimed to the wood. I was talking to a plank of wood. I had officially gone insane.

The only other sounds was the drone of machinery and the incessant ticking of the clock. Actually the ticking of the clock was kinda relaxing. Extremely relaxing…

**Authors Note: Also we will be doing a song of the chapter. This chapter's song is….Fireflies by Owl City**


	2. Chapter Two

**Authors Note: Hey guys. I'm so sorry that it took so long to put up the second chapter. Updates will be quicker from now on. Also, Waffles now has a FanFiction account, which is rulerofthestarsandmoon.**

_Makayla Rose's POV_

I desperately grasped my last arrow. This was my last chance to stop the- whatever it was from killing me. I heard its signature roar. Spinning, my red hair flying behind me, I fired with expert accuracy. The beast hardly slowed. A forest loomed ahead.

"I could lose it in there," I mumbled to myself. I looked back with my crystal clear green eyes for a fleeting moment, and saw no one around, except for the monster, of course. What had been my last shot wasn't really. I pulled out my last resort, a 45 caliber pistol I nabbed a few years ago. I fired, once, twice, three times. The monster finally went down. I climbed up into a tall tree to keep lookout. I saw a boy wandering through the forest. My panic instincts still high, I did what came naturally; I jumped on top of him.

_Evan di Fiore's POV_

"Evan? Evan?! Evan wake up!"

I woke to the sound of Nyssa's voice.

"Nyssa what's wrong?" I questioned.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that its 5 in the afternoon and you are still asleep!" she exclaimed.

"5 in the afternoon!?" I shouted. I threw my hands up in the air and glared at the world with my hazel eyes like it had done me a personal wrong. I couldn't believe that I had slept through almost the whole day, and I still had to finish that project! I ran my hand through my black straight hair and walked out of the cabin. I needed to clear my head.

My feet automatically took me toward the forest, my go-to spot when I was stressed. I wish I had more time for this project, but sadly the deadline was looming closer each minute. I was lost in these thoughts, walking toward a certain clearing that I loved, when the person jumped on top of me.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! This chapter's song is…. It's Time by Imagine Dragons**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Oh my gods I'm so sorry. I meant to upload this a month ago, yet it got lost in my files. Also, after this update, chapters will be longer. Thanks for sticking around!**

_Evan Di Fiore's POV_

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the person said. It sounded like a girl's voice. I opened my hazel eyes and looked up at the red-haired emerald-eyed girl on top of me. And her gun. Did I mention she was holding a gun? "Well?" she asked. Oh right.

"Oh um, my name is Evan, and as for what I'm doing here well, I should be asking you that." The girl brushed her hair out of her face and glared at me with those beautiful eyes.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Oh well this is my camp. Camp Half-Blood."

_Makayla Rose's POV_

I was surprised about what the boy had said. Camp Half-Blood? I looked at him suspiciously. He noticed that I didn't believe him. "I'm being honest," he said. He looked at me with his hazel eyes filled with suspicion and a bit of fear. "What _are _you doing here?" he repeated. I sighed.

"You wouldn't understand," I said. He was most likely a mortal, and they couldn't see the monsters because of the mist.

"Let me guess," he said. "You have ADHD and dyslexia, get chased by monsters, get blamed for things you haven't done, and get kicked out of school a lot." I looked at him in surprise, but only let my guard down for a moment.

"How would you know?" I asked him, my voice conveying he better tell the truth or he'd get a bullet straight to the head.

"Because it happened to me too. You're a demigod, child of one of the Greek gods." I stared at him. He must have been wacko! But that would explain all the monsters that had been pursuing me. I helped him up. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Makayla Rose, but call me Mak." I said. He nodded.

"I'm Evan Di Fiore, son of Hephaestus." I grabbed my backpack, and he jumped back in surprise when my cat hopped out. I laughed inside. This might just be fun.

**Author's Note: The song of the chapter is… Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. (Songs are decided by relevance. If you have any suggestions, please review.)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: Thanks for everyone who has stuck around to read this! More action coming soon.**

_Makayla Rose's POV_

"So," I said as we walked along. "What is Camp Half-Blood?"

"It's a place for demigods, like me and you," Evan replied. "It's mainly a summer camp, but some campers stay during the school year." We walked past a gigantic rock right by a stream. "That's Zeus' Fist. If we named it anything else than Zeus would get mad at us." He laughed.

"So, who's your godly parent then?" I asked. If I was going to be at this camp I might as well get to know him.

"Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire," he said. I nodded. We walked in silence for a bit. Bramble walked between Evan's legs. Once, he tripped over her and fell on the grass. We laughed, and it was a nice feeling. After running away for a long time, it felt good to have a friend I could rely on.

_TIME SKIP OF POTATOES_

We finally arrived at the camp. The strawberry fields stretched on and on until it meet a wing of cabins, all decorated differently. A giant house, the Big House I guessed, sat on top of the hill. What I found the most interesting was the evergreen tree with something that looked like the Golden Fleece was guarded by a dragon. An actual dragon. Dragons were my favorite animal besides wolves.

"So this is camp!" Evan said excitedly. He motioned for me to follow him as we jogged down the hill. "Mr. D and Chiron will want to see you. They're in the Big House." He pointed to the building I thought it was.

"Hey Evan!" I turned around to see a boy with black hair and green-yet-blue eyes running toward us.

"Hey Perce!" Evan yelled. The boy looked like he was about to ask something when Evan interrupted him. "This is Makayla Rose, undetermined."

The boy nodded. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Welcome to camp Makayla."

I shook his hand. "Call me Mak," I said. Evan nudged me and looked over at the Big House.

"Hey Mak we should probably get going to the Big House." He said. "Bye Perce!" Percy nodded, then ran off toward a blond girl with grey eyes. I started to walk toward the Big House. This camp may not be so bad after all.

_Evan Di Fiore's POV_

I studied Makayla as we walked toward the Big House. She had long red hair, tied into a messy ponytail. Her eyes were emerald green, and sparkled-no _sparked_\- with adventure. Her eyes were mesmerizing really, I could go all day talking about them. They were deep and clear and-

"Evan?" Makayla questioned. She was looking at me with concern and amusement. "Are you sure you're going the right way?"

I stared at her expression, which was getting more entertained by the second.

"I've been going to this camp for years, Mak," I informed her. "I think I know my way around by now."

"Okay Mr. Sarcasm, but I just thought I'd enlighten you to the fact that you're about to walk into that cabin."

I hastily looked down, and found that my body was inches away from a wall. I blushed and glanced at Mak, who seemed to be biting back laughter.

"Umm, uh, I swear I don't normally walk into buildings." I tried, though I could tell my "cool" demeanor had ultimately fallen. Or maybe it had never been there.

"Sure" she said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, you look pretty distracted, so maybe I should take the lead this time, since my feet are actually functioning properly."

I nodded, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that I had been preoccupied with my observations of her. We walked in silence for some time, before her cat ran across my path again. I stumbled, and cursed under my breath. That cat seemed to be determined to ruin any chances of seeming graceful to her. I swear it smirked at me at least three times after that before we reached the Big House. At least here I probably wouldn't crash into anything.

I raised my hand, about to knock, when Mak grabbed my arm a pulled me so I was facing her.

"Wait." she said, with a slightly worried tone. "Who exactly are Dr. D and Chiron?" I gave her a crooked grin.

"You'll see." I said, and opened the door.

**Authors Note: And this song of the chapter is… Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy. Remember to review!**


	5. Discontinuement Notice

**Authors Note:** Alright guys we've discontinued this story. I think my friend Waffles just lost interest and I am really not that interested in writing for PJO. Not that I don't love it. This is also nowhere near my best writing. I have some PJO one shots if you want to check them out, but I doubt anyone really read this. Thank you if you did. You can expect much better writing from me in the future, but most likely not in this fandom for a while.


End file.
